Will Bella get her Revenge?
by jackrusselsrock
Summary: Bella comes home to find her beloved murdered along with the rest of her family. Will she get revenge? Assuming it was Victoria, she goes after her and finds someone else...


**This is my first story so i want reviews!**

Chapter 1-

Bella P.O.V

I raced home, seeing the house was smoldering on fire, knowing I was too late. Running inside, I found Edward, my Edward, the love of my life, face down, dead on the floor. "Edward," I sobbed over and over. I flipped him over. Then began to pound my fists on his still chest, "EDWARD!" I shrieked. I kissed him, stupidly thinking he would wake up just like in the fairy tails, but there he laid, still and cold, his eyes closed, never to open again. "I will find whoever did this and hunt them down and kill them." I whispered, promising. Slowly I put my jacket over his head, noticing for the first time, the rest of my family lying on the floor. "No," I whispered. There, my sister Alice lay mouth open, frozen in mid shriek. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle?" I said. Then I found them all, scattered in the next room like used rag dolls, Carlisle was laid across, arms outstretched, obviously trying to protect Esme, even till the end. I thought deep sadness would well up in me, but only a new cold hatred did, I had never had that feeling before, it just wasn't part of my nature.

Chapter 2-

I was definitely going to hunt whoever did this and kill them. I gracefully slid into my Mustang. It was time to leave, there was nothing here for me anymore, my dad and mom had died two years ago in a car accident. I missed Charlie so much, and now this. Edward was what held me together, like glue. Without him I was scared I was going to go nuts. Too bad I already was.

I went to a local ATM and took out all of my life savings, planning to invest in lots of clothes, and a plane ticket to Italy. Maybe they were killed by something. There I quickly found out that Edward had been secretly depositing money in my account incase anything like this were to happen it was so like him to think ahead like that. _Oh Edward, I will be with you soon_. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, I looked down at my hand in amazement, it was simply impossible for a vampire to produce tears, but there is a first time for everything. _Stop Crying! Don't be so weak! You have time to cry later_ I scolded myself. I swiftly ran into a gun store, to fast for the human eye to see. The young man behind the counter was really shocked when I just appeared out of nowhere, but seemed to have forgotten when he got a good look at my inhumanly beautiful face. _Humans_, I thought, _they always seem to stare right at a predator, disgusting, they don't even know until it's too late_. Then the young man tried but failed awfully at flirting with me. _They're all the same._ I rolled my eyes. I bought the gun and ran out quickly, before he could continue his pursue.

I ran to my car, heading toward the mall for some clothes, I definitely wouldn't need any money, since Edward had stayed ahead of the game. I walked around Alice's favorite store, remembering all of memories it held, Alice bulling me into her shopping Barbie, picking out revealing clothes that I would never wear. Slowly and ran my hand over the material of a silk shirt, relishing the feeling.

"_Bella!" "Come on pleassssse."_ _Begged Alice, running a small delicate hand through her short spiky hair. "Just try it on!" "Fine," "But I'm definitely NOT letting you buy it for me." I put on the revealing cashmere sweater, swiveling slowly in the mirror_. _The cashmere sweater dipped down low in the back. Making me look pale. "Wow" she gushed. "You look like one of us." _

Chapter 3-

Christian P.O.V

I watched her in fascination; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.She felt the Silk shirt, closing her eyes, and breathing in the smells of the boutique as if it was fresh spring air. It looked like she was remembering something, maybe a memory. She was definitely a vampire, and yet she still smelled delicious. Her eyes snapped open very suddenly, they were a startling ice blue, the kind you would expect from a cold hearted person, a person that stopped loving. She looked into my eyes, piercing my soul. Every human in the store froze, and watched with caution. Swiftly she turned and ran. I ran after her, "Wait!" I called out, but she was too fast for me, before I knew it, she had disappeared into the crowd of shoppers.

**sorry that chapter waz so short!**

Chapter 4-

Bella P.O.V

The handsome man held my stare for a long time, not tearing away from my face until I ran. I knew that he was a wolf, but his scent did not smell at all. He was somehow different. I splashed water onto my face, surprised when I saw that my eyes had turned an icy blue. I knew something was happening to me, something was changing but i didn't know what. A woman walked into the bathroom, applying more makeup onto her face. Tons of makeup on top of her already heavily painted face. _Food,_ a voice whispered from somewhere deep inside me. The woman felt the sudden change in the air, and dropped her lipstick, opening her mouth to scream. She wasn't fast enough, I moved in seconds, fangs drawn and punctured skin. The women fainted in my arms. I was drunk with power and stopped only when I realized what I had done. I had drunken a _human's_ blood and had almost _killed_ her. _What is going on? I have to be more careful, it could get out of hand._ _Meanwhile, what am I going to do with this human? _I sat in my car, pondering, with the human in my passenger seat. "Is that just a snack for the road?" a voice asked angrily. I looked up at the face of the man who I had seen at the store. "I don't have to listen to this." I snapped. "Oh, so now you're too good to talk to a Halfling." "Huh?" "What do you mean Halfling?" "I'm half vampire, half wolf." You see, I was bit by both." "There is no such thing." I spat. He drew back fangs and hissed. "Oh yes, there is all right." "Oh, my-y-y." I stuttered. "Now, enough about me, how about her," he nodded toward the woman slumped in the passenger seat. "That was an _accident_." I said, if I could blush, I definitely would have. "Well, whatever you want to call it, you still are going to have to do something about it."

The woman woke up a few hours later, Bella had erased all of her memory, the women wake up sore and exhausted, wondering where she was.

"That you, you know, for a wolf you aren't so bad." I said. I sat lazily on a log in the peaceful forest. "Um, thanks, I think." Christian said. I got up to leave. "Oh, wait!" he called out. "When will I see you again?" "If you're lucky, never." I said, smiling slightly.

I disappeared into the depths of the forest.

Bella's P.O.V

_Maybe, I can just move on with my life._ Bella looked startled at what she just said. How dare she think such a think, she had just lost her beloved and family and all she could think about was getting over it. _Stupid wolf_, _Halfling_. How could I blame it on him, it wasn't his fault. _This has been happening a lot, I just don't seem to know how to control myself. _"Humph" the waiter cleared his throat; obviously he had been trying to catch my attention for quite some time. "Yes?" I questioned. He looked around, flustered after he had seen my features. I sighed, "I would like a milkshake, ummm, oh and some frieeee- water." I had forgotten that fries were disgusting to me; all human food was, well except for drinks, that is. He looked at me sympathetically obviously thinking I was anorexic or something. He stared for a long time, well actually every man or teenager boy, had their eyes glued to me, drooling, and their girlfriends and wives, stared at me with hatred. Now it was my turn to clear my throat. The waiter looked embarrassed to be caught staring, and so did everyone else. _Humans. _"I'll get right to it then." The waiter said brightly, jogging toward the kitchen. A young man slid into the seat across form me, don't mind them, he said motioning toward a group of guys staring at me and a group of girls glaring at me. "Sorry, their just not used to vampires." I nearly chocked on my tongue, panicking, I had some how been exposed. He grinned, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

I didn't know what to say. "How did you know?" I blurted out. "Let's just say I have a gift, I know exactly _what_ everyone is." "Oh, wow, you freaked me out." He laughed. "I actually managed to freak a vampire, this is definitely my day; will get good luck, are you like a leprechaun, scare you, and find the pot of gold?" he teased good maturely. Sitting across from him, joking like that, I felt a lot of stress, come off of my shoulders. We spent the rest of the afternoon together, then I gave him my cell phone number. "Don't get any ideas." I joked, sliding into my mustang.

Chapter 5-

I paced the hotel room, wondering what I could do to get clues from the murders. "Victoria." I whispered. Edward had been a good tracker, and before he died, he had taught me how to track. My heart panged, "Oh Edward," I whispered, "If only you were here with me."

I drove my mustang, only stopping for gas. Stepping out of the car, I knew immediately it was the place. I sniffed the air delicately, smelling Victoria. "Victoria," I growled. "Come for a visit?" she purred. She lit a cigarette. "Tell me why you hurt them." I said coldly. "Ohh feisty." She said. "Victoria, tell me, or I will be forced to kill you." She laughed evilly; her laugh was beautiful, but heartless. "To tell you the truth, I really didn't hurt them at all, few punches, here and there, that's all though, Victor did all the work" "Victor?" "Sorry hon. that's all the information you're getting. "See, if I tell you more, I could get killed by boss." "And oh what a horrible death that would be." She laughed hysterically, as if she had just said something comical.

"Tell me more, or maybe_ I_ will kill you." I said. "Sweetheart, you couldn't ever hurt a fruit fly." She blew smoke in my face. "You know, cigarettes can kill you." "Who cares?" "It's not like I will die or anything." "You just might die tonight." I said dangerously. She laughed mockingly at me. "By whom?" she said peering over my shoulder, as if looking for someone. "By me," a male voice said, making both of us jump. "I see you two have been having fun." He said dropping his cigar and smartly smashing it with the heel of his expensive Italian leather shoes. We both watched his foot, scared and paralyzed. "I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but it looks like Victoria has broken our contract. "No-o-o-o" she stammered. "I didn't say anything." She said, shrinking back against me. "She didn't " I said, for some reason I felt like standing for her, no one deserved to go though a painful death, not even Victoria. I stepped up in front of her, shielding her from his view. "Wow." He chuckled." "Well, I do experience some unusual stuff daily." He shrugged "This is something I thought I would never see; I can not believe you are sticking up for Victoria after all she has done to you."

"_You_ shouldn't be talking, _you_ have stooped lower than her, killing many _innocent_ people or whatever, and yet, here _you_ stand, threatening her. _You_ are going to pay for this." "Wow, brave, but stupid, now let's see if you can fight." "You know," he cocked an eyebrow, "You could join my side, it would be refreshing to have such a loyal servant; you don't _have_ to die." "Never," I said. "Just as I suspected," he sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can't have everything my way." He said. I snorted. We circled, while Victoria stood shrinking back, biting her nails nervously. Victoria looked confused, she couldn't decide on whether to join in or stay back, well she was going to die any way. Might as die going down with a fight. She thought as she joined the circle. "Welcome back Victoria," he said, grinning wolfishly.

They started circling again, Victoria pounced first, she got a few good punches out of him, but then he threw her off of him like she weighed nothing but a sack of potatoes. He grinned at me. "Your turn" he said. We circled then he punched me on the cheek so hard, I was surprised my head didn't fly off. I grimaced. Then pulled out a stake from my pocket, I had come prepared. The one thing that was true in cheesy horror movies, if you stabbed a vampire in the heart with a stake, it really did kill them, but it worked more efficiently if the stake was made out of metal. Unfortunately, mine was made out of wood. I kicked him in the jaw, punched him and then he kicked me, making my fly back a few feet, then he rubbed his jaw and winced. "That's going to leave a mark." He joked. "Ha Ha." I said sarcastically. Then Victoria leapt on his back, trying to bag him into a dirty wall. He slammed her against it, momentarily knocking her off. But she was on again within seconds. I roared and slammed into him, driving the stake into his heart. "NOOOOO!" he shrieked, crumbling over. Victoria leapt off his back, just in time as he caught up it black flames. "Funny how ancient beings like him can be easily killed with just a stake to the heart." I said. "Yeah, funny." She repeated. "I never thought I would say this but, that you or saving my life." "He was a horrible master, now I'm free." She said laughing with pure happiness for once. "But don't think we are all buddy buddy or anything." She said in a serious tone. "Of course not," I replied, sliding into my car. "Wait," she called. "I have nowhere else to go!" I turned around and sighed. Who knew, maybe she was only evil because she was so lonely and felt so unwanted. "Jump in," She flashed me a grateful smile. "Where are we headed?" "Home" I replied.


End file.
